raidenofffandomcom-20200213-history
Hecrivast
Hecrivast is a nation in the continent of Amitrea. It borders Pierroge and Rhen on the west, Ferix on the east, and Stadleck on the southeast. It also borders the Lessington Sea and the Diamond Bay. The current civilian general of Hecrivast is Gen. Oskar Vostegeln. Early history and Destevik Hecrivast was originally a small group of cities along the Diamond Bay, before they were conquered by the rising nation of Destevik in the early second millennium BT. A few Hecrivastin cities became parts of Pierroge rather than Destevik, but Hecrivast became principally a Destevial province. In 1422 BT, Hecrivastins under Gregor Grosvalt revolted against Destevik and carved out an enclave in the Saltsmoke Desert. Both Pierroge and Destevik made several attempts to seize Hecrivast, but they were never able to force their way into the Saltsmoke territories; in the fourteenth century BT, as other parts of Destevik began rebelling, Hecrivast was able to push through to the Diamond Bay, forming a swath of land between Pierroge and Destevik. As Destevik gradually imploded, Hecrivast grew more and more secure, and when its final province was captured by Sogov in 1356 BT, Hecrivast solidified its hold as a major Amitrean country. In 1241 BT, Gregor III came into power and attempted to bring back a Destevial state; he was deposed only three years later by Frederick Banhark. Frederick, in order to emphasize Hecrivast's separation from Destevik, chose the northerly title of "King" rather than the Destevial term "Kommendor." Pierroge-Hecrivast wars In 963 BT, Eberhard VIII of Hecrivast declared war on Queen Elaine I of Pierroge, expecting to be able to easily crush a female ruler. Although Eberhard would indeed go on to gain some land from their wars, Elaine proved to be a canny commander in her own right, and limited Eberhard's gains. For the following several centuries, Hecrivast would intermittently go to war with Pierroge. The last, and largest, of these wars were the Rhennish land wars, which started at the end of the third century BT, when Rhennish alchemists discovered gunpowder. Thibault II of Pierroge attempted to then seize all of the Saltsmoke Desert, leading Hecrivast's Eberhard the Hornblower to declare war in retaliation. The war raged for close to a century and a half, before the Peace of Collinschwef was formed between Philip I of Pierroge and Nicolas III of Hecrivast. Parliamentary period King Nicolas IV, witnessing the building of a Rhennish parliament in the later years of his life, set up provisions for a parliament that would independently rule Hecrivast after his death. Although this measure was popular among the common people, wealthier classes were less approving of the measure, and made various attempts to restore monarchy. In 14 BT, Maximilian Meirlock decreed that the parliament was too inefficient, and took power as "governor-duke," a position that - while technically the head of parliament - was hereditary and able to overrule the parliament members. The Meirlock dynasty lasted until Ingo IX, who in 105 DR ran out of money to fund his lifestyle, and abolished the position of governor-duke. Military coups After a period of bloody civil war, General Wulfric Varsch seized power in Hecrivast in 366. His goal was purportedly to end the war through a strong central authority, but his policy quickly evolved in the direction of absolutism. Sure enough, he declared his son (also named Wulfric) to be his successor, and the position of "civilian general" continued to be hereditary. By the late fifth century, the population was sick of the Varsch family, so when the childless Olaf II acceded the position of civilian general in 492, there was no great outcry when he was assassinated within the year. In the wake of Olaf's death, the parliament made a major effort to assert themselves and prove a powerful force; however, some feared even the parliamentarians overstepped their bounds, so Ludwig Vostegeln reinstated the post of civilian general in 567. The current civilian general, Oskar II, has showed a bent toward reform in the two years of his rule thus far; perhaps he will be the one to strike a proper balance in Hecrivast. Category:Countries Category:Amitrean Countries Category:Active Countries